Cathodic sputtering is a widely utilized means for the deposition of thin layers of materials onto substrates. Generally, this process requires a gas ion bombardment of the target having a face formed of a desired material that is to be deposited as a thin film or layer on the substrate. Ion bombardment of the target not only causes atoms or molecules of the target material to be sputtered, but imparts considerable thermal energy to the target. This heat is dissipated by use of a cooling fluid typically circulated beneath or around a backing plate that is positioned in heat exchange relation with the target.
The target forms a part of a cathode assembly which together with an anode is placed in an evacuated chamber that contains an inert gas, preferably argon. A high voltage electrical field is applied across the cathode and anode. The inert gas is ionized by collision with the electrons ejected from the cathode. Positively charged gas ions are attracted to the cathode and, upon impingement with the target surface, dislodge the target material. The dislodged target materials traverse the evacuated enclosure and deposit as a thin film on the desired substrate that is normally located proximate the anode.
In conventional target cathode assemblies, the target is attached to a non-magnetic backing plate. The backing plate holds the sputter target in a sputtering chamber and also provides structural support to the sputter target. The backing plate is normally water-cooled to carry away the heat generated by the ion bombardment of the target. Magnets are typically arranged beneath the backing plate in well-known dispositions in order to form the above-noted magnetic field in the form of a loop or tunnel extending around the exposed face of the target.
In order to achieve good thermal and electrical contact between the target and the backing plate, these members are commonly attached to each other by use of soldering, brazing, diffusion bonding, clamping, epoxy cements, or with interlocking annular members. The technique selected is dependent on the characteristics of the joined materials and on the desired properties and characteristics of the target assembly.
The soldering technique is typically utilized to join a ferromagnetic sputter target, by way of example, pure nickel (Ni) and Ni-based alloys, such as NiFe and NiFeCo; pure iron (Fe) and Fe-based alloys, such as FeTa, FeCo and FeNi; pure cobalt (Co) and Co-based alloys, such as CoCr and CoCrPt. The target is typically bonded to the backing plate by means of a solder which may have a melting point of about 140 to 220° C., such as indium-tin, tin-lead, or tin-silver-copper. Heating of the target and backing plate to such temperatures to melt the solder is problematic in that it may affect the target microstructure. Further, due to the large difference in thermal expansion properties between the two parts, part warpage and differential part contraction may occur.
Vascak et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,462) relates to solder bonding a sputter target to a backing plate for subsequent use in a sputtering operation. The solder is wetted onto the confronting sides of the backing plate and the target, submerging the backing plate and target in a solder bath and subsequently pressing the wetted parts into contact.
Koenigsmann et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,870 B2) discloses a combination of solid-state bonding and securing a target insert to a backing plate with a filler metal surrounding the perimeter of a cooling or backing plate.
Ohhashi et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,203) discloses the use of solid state bonding to avoid the high pressure and temperatures typically required for diffusion bonding. This patent describes pressing a metal foil between a backing plate and a sputter target to form a solid state bond.
The present invention provides several advantages over the related art. In particular, the present invention provides a solder bonding technique including the application of bonding foil between the target and the backing plate and igniting same to produce enough energy to melt the solder applied to the target and backing plate. Minimal heating of the assembly is observed and the process allows the solder layer thickness to be carefully controlled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a target assembly with uniform target material thickness and symmetric magnetic leakage flux.
Other objects and aspects of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the specification, drawings and claims appended hereto.